


Cravings

by Anonymous



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, First Time, MSR, Thanksgiving sex, X-Files Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27770608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Mulder and Scully get stuck on a case on Thanksgiving, but it isn't all bad.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69
Collections: Anonymous





	Cravings

**Author's Note:**

> also anonymously submitted to the @xfpornbattle tumblr account

He had just pulled her shirt over her head when someone's phone began to ring. "Fuck," Mulder muttered as he broke the kiss. "Is that your phone or mine?" 

Scully got up to rifled through their coats, that were tossed to the side so long ago. "It's mine," she said as she pulled the device from the pocket. 

"Who on earth is calling you this late on Thanksgiving?" Mulder asked with his eyebrows raised as Scully sat back down on the bed, topless but still wearing her bra and pants. 

"Hello?" Scully answered the phone. "Hi mom." 

Mulder sighed. He loved Maggie, but she had the worst timing. He had finally made a move on Scully, the woman he's been dreaming about for years, and her mother ruins the mood. He looked at Scully, and he can't tell what's going through her head. Would they pick up right where they left off? Or would this phone call end and everything would go back the way it was before tonight? 

They were stuck on a case in the middle of nowhere, North Dakota, investigating a string of child murders. The press was already having a field day with the case, and there was a lot of pressure to get it sewn up as soon as possible. It was only supposed to be Mulder on this case, because it wasn't like he had anything to do on Thanksgiving, but Scully ended up coming along. He didn't want to make her feel like she had to come, and he told her that. She insisted, but there were moments he could definitely see that she missed her family. 

They had a mediocre turkey dinner at a restaurant near where they were staying, completely alone. It seemed like everyone withing a hundred miles had somewhere to be, except them. They had been reviewing case files in Mulder's room when he made his move. 

She had reciprocated his advances, and that's where they were now, about to have sex for the very first time, and her phone rings. Mulder looked at Scully, who was still talking to her mother. He only heard her side on the conversation, but he had a pretty good idea what was happening from what Scully was saying. 

"Yes Mom, I'll be around for Christmas." 

"I told you, it was a work emergency." 

"Mulder's fine Mom." 

"I'll tell him you said hello." 

"Well we can't all be Bill, can we?" 

That's when Mulder started to grow impatient. He started to slowly inch towards Scully on the bed, and he sat up right next to her. She jumped slightly when he started to kiss her neck and collarbone, and Mulder stopped to look up at her. She nodded ever-so-slightly, and he attached his lips to her skin again. 

Then his hands began to wander. He squeezed one of her breasts through her bra, and he could hear Scully's breath catch in her throat. He stopped again, and heard her mother say something at the other end of the phone line. "No Mom, I'm fine," Scully said. "It was a hiccup." 

Barely a minute later, Mulder had successfully taken her bra off, and was lightly kissing her breasts. They were soft, and he couldn't believe this was happening. 

He could tell that Scully was getting turned on by this too, because he had barely slipped his hand down to her pussy when he heard her say "Mom, I've got to go. Something came up with the case." 

She was starting to pant slightly as he moved his fingers between her folds. He waited patiently for her to hang up the phone, but it looked like her mother wasn't giving up that easily. "Mom," Scully said, jerking slightly as Mulder dipped his finger in her entrance. "I really have to go." 

He kissed every inch of her, her breasts, her stomach, her shoulders, all with a hand in her pussy. It was the softest thing he'd ever felt, and he started to move the digit in and out.

In. 

"Yes mom, I love you too." 

Out. 

"Alright, tell Bill and Tara I said hello." 

In. 

"I'll make sure to tell him." 

Out.

"Yes, I'll see you at Christmas." 

In. 

"I promise." 

Out. 

"Bye mom." 

The minute she hung up the phone, Scully practically threw it across the room. She stared at Mulder, eyes blown wide with lust. So when she leaned down, lips ghosting over his ear, and whispered "fuck me Mulder," it was like he had died and gone to heaven. 

He took his hand out of her pussy and pulled her down to meet his lips. Kissing her was exuberant, and he never wanted to stop doing it. She started to loosen his tie, and it went flying across the room. His dress shirt joined it. 

When they were both fully naked, his eyes traveled appreciatively over her body. He wanted to worship every inch of her. But right now, he had his instructions. 

Her pussy was glistening as he lined his length up and slowly pushed in. Scully let out an obscene noise but quickly stopped, as if she realized that they were in a motel and anyone could walk by. "You okay Scully?" Mulder asked. "We can stop-" 

"I swear if you stop right now I'm getting my gun out of my jacket," she said, and Mulder slowly started to move. "It's just that anyone could walk by and hear us, even if the shades are drawn." 

"Who's going to be here on Thanksgiving?" he asked, and she could only moan in response. 

Fucking her felt good, like every single one of his wet dreams had come true. He slowly picked up speed, but soon he felt the beginnings of his orgasm. "Scully, I'm not going to last that long," he said, starting to breathe a little heavier. 

"Me either," she said. "You feel so good." 

Surprisingly, Scully came first. She felt him hit that spot inside her and she couldn't stop herself. The sounds she made were almost pornographic, and his name crossed her lips like a prayer.

That was it for Mulder. He felt his orgasm start to crash over him, and he pulled his dick out before he started to cum, so it ended up all over Scully's stomach and breasts. 

After they had cleaned themselves up, they settled into bed together. The FBI might have been paying for two hotel rooms, but they would be wasting their money for the considerable future. 

"I love you," he said, practically out of nowhere.

"I love you too," was her response. 

"Your mom has the worst timing," Mulder said to Scully as they settled into each other's arms. "I wanted to strangle her." 

"You're not the only one that felt like that," Scully said. "But don't worry, maybe I'll return the favor to you one day, when you're on the phone with Skinner or something." 

Mulder felt his cock twitch at the idea of that. If this was his future, he definitely wasn't complaining. 


End file.
